Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-246727 (Patent Document 1) describes technology related to a vehicle glovebox that includes a handle unit. To explain in brief, in this related art, a window section is formed in a fascia panel of the glovebox, and a placement recess, configured with an L-shape in side cross-section view, is formed at the back side of the window section. During assembly of the handle unit, the handle unit is inserted into the window section from a design-face side of the fascia panel, and a base member of the handle unit is fixed from the back-face side to a vertical wall of the placement recess using screws. Thus, in this related art, the screws cannot be seen from the design-face side, and so the quality of the external appearance at the design-face side is not detrimentally affected by the screws.
However, in the case of the related art above, it is necessary to flip the glovebox over during assembly of the handle unit, since the base member of the handle unit is fixed to the vertical wall using screws from the back-face side of the fascia panel after first inserting the handle unit into the window section from the design-face side of the fascia panel. There is accordingly a concern that the assembly time to assemble the handle unit to the fascia panel is increased.